This invention relates to security apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for securing notebook computer equipment.
In recent years there has been a marked increase in the amount of computer equipment used in business and at home. Not only have the number of computers increased, but their size has become steadily smaller. Computer owners carry with them and use in areas with public access smaller computers such as laptop and notebook computers. Notebook computers only weigh several pounds or less and are easily concealed on the person or in a carry bag. Equipment items in this category generally have values from one to several thousands of dollars, and are easily marketed. Equipment such as this and their component:parts are, therefore, attractive, lucrative and easy targets for thieves.
Many personal computers have a security slot in an external wall. Attempts to provide securing devices centered on this slot have been complicated. An example of this may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,989 (Reexamination Certificate B1 5,502,989), issued to W. R. Murray, Jr., et al. The Murray device, inter alia, provides a security device comprised of a housing with a slot engagement portion, said portion being rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position, and a pin coupled through the housing and extending into the security slot member after said slot engagement member is in said locked position. The Murray device is specifically designed to engage a rectangular security slot. Another approach has been used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,679 issued to G. Reyes. The Reyes device uses a cam assembly with a single hook arm in conjunction with two prongs to engage with the predefined rectangular security slot.
The present invention provides a relatively simple locking mechanism for preventing the theft of a small computer, such as a notebook computer. The locking mechanism of the present invention is adapted to fit all computers made by all manufacturers, which contain a security slot in their chassis, regardless of the configuration of the security slot.
To attain this, the present invention provides lock with a cam action joined to a cylindrical assembly with a front portion adapted to being inserted into a computer chassis security slot. The cylindrical assembly front portion is comprised of two fixed prongs and two levers each terminating in a hook. Each lever is pivotally attached to the cylindrical assembly and is pivoted in a scissors motion within the security slot by the cam action of the lock. The present invention replaces the complications inherent with the removable coupling pin of the Murray invention and eliminates the need for rotating the entire assembly in order to be positioned with a locked position. The present invention provides a sturdier locking configuration than the Reyes device. The present invention is capable of engaging a security slot having other than a rectangular configuration, a decided advantage over both the Murray and Reyes devices. The unique design of the present invention makes the present invention an ideal choice for the individual or organization that has a variety of computer brands to secure. A lockable cable engages the cylindrical assembly. The cable is secured to a fixed object to prevent the computer from being stolen or removed from a fixed location. In the present invention a variety of different type locking cables may be used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer security locking apparatus for securing small computers, such as notebook computers, which have security slots in their chassis. It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple, economical, easy to use and quickly installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a security apparatus which is installed to said computer without modifying the computer chassis thereby removing the risk of contacting various components and circuitry therewithin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a security apparatus which may use different types of anchoring cables.
It is an object of the invention to provide a security apparatus which does not require rotation between locked and unlocked positions.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a security apparatus which is activated by a cam lock action.